Seven Heavenly Stances
|kanji=七天呼姿勢 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shichi Tenshisei |literal english=Seven Heavens Stance |english tv=Seven Heavenly Stances |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Tsuji Musei, Tsukai Musei |teams=Gleeful Twins |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Through their harmonious syncing, the twins have created seven different stances based around seven heavenly virtues. These stances not only alter the way the twins posture themselves, but also change the way their attacks behave. Each stance alters the way their chakra effects the target's body, while also altering the twins's physical capabilities. These stances were created by the twins as a reminder of the long road to redemption they had to walk down in order to prove they were no longer beings of evil deeds, but ones of pure heart and goodness. Each stance represents the seven virtues they had to reach for in order to redeem themselves. Every path they walked down shaped them for a new journey, granting the two personal enlightenment. These stances all inflict incredible damage against their opponents while also providing equally incredible defenses to their taijutsu. Chastity Stance With a calm and relaxed stance, the user's natural, physical defenses are increased dramatically by relaxing their tenketsu, allowing chakra to flow more slowly and build up around certain points of the body. By going into an open handed stance, the user's feet are raised, their legs bent slightly. Their core is kept straight and firm to allow the chakra to flow more slowly within the tenketsu. This also allows for far heavier strikes at the cost of some speed. But with greater tenketsu control, like in the example of the twins, this can be averted with proper tenketsu control. With heavier strikes, the twins can deal greater damage to the opponent's tenketsu, even shutting them down permanently by destroying the tenketsu completely. The heavier pool of chakra in their tenketsu also increases their speed at the cost of acceleration, by increasing their momentum thanks to the added mass. Temperance Stance With a more restrained approach, the Temperance Stance tightens the tenketsu to increase the flow of chakra within the body by creating a wind tunnel effect on the body's chakra. This increases the body's natural reflexes, speed, and thought processes by allowing chakra and blood to flow through the body at a much more accelerated rate. When assuming the stance, the user lifts their following leg, keeping their lead leg on the ground. With their lead arm outwards, the following arm rests close to their side. With the increased chakra flow, the user sacrifices defense for speed and offense capabilities. Increasing their speed even higher, the twins can shift in and out of points of time where objects cease to move and is a staple of their Banachian Breaker. Increasing their reflexes allows the twins to react to threats at an even greater accelerated pace, utilizing speed as a defense. Humility Stance The Humility Stance is restricted to certain combat situations where less offense is recommended. This stance relies greatly on the Byakugan's optical abilities and its effects on the body. By combining both the natural body's increased tenketsu and another increase brought on by the Byakugan, the user's reflexes are increased even higher than from the Temperance Stance. This also heightens their perception to greater heights, allowing them to see the world in slow motion and react to it with a normal framce of reference. The stance is slightly modified from the Temperance Stance. The difference is the following leg is kept forward, like the user finished a kick. The stance is used by the twins as a decoy to lure the opponent into a false sense of security. By the time the opponent attacks, the twins have already shifted their position. At the moment the opponent finishes their lunge, they deliver a dropping windmill kick upon the back of the neck, rendering them unconscious. Charity Stance The Charity Stance is a more relaxed stance intended on relying on the user's elemental affinity as a primary offensive tactic. To assume the stance, the user steps into a southpaw stance, with the right leg leading instead of the left. Their right arm is extended, their hand open, while their following arm is kept close to the side, like in the Temperance Stance. Since it's a southpaw stance, the user has less offense capability unless they fought naturally as a southpaw. Instead, what they lose in physical capabilities, they gain in elemental damage to imbue into their taijutsu. In the case of the twins, who have Wind Release as their affinity, they can create razor sharp gusts of wind with every strike, cutting into their opponent with surgical precision. When imbued with Tsukai's Vacuum Palm, he can deliver concussive gusts of wind that increase the explosive force of the Vacuum Palm. With Tsuji's Eight Trigrams Palms technique, Tsuji can completely sever tenketsu with the power imbued by the stance and her affinity. Diligence Stance The Diligence Stance is a more aggresive stance meant to push the offensive against the opponent and is a personal favorite of Tsuji's, given her aggressive fighting style. The user assumes a stance not unlike the Temperance Stance, but keeps their arms relaxed or downwards. The stance increases the flow of chakra to the tenketsu in the legs, granting greater reflexes and speed within the legs. This allows the user to increase the speed and force of their kicks to tremendous levels. It can also be imbued with the abilities of the Gentle Fist. Tsukai often imbues it with the Vacuum Palm, creating strong, concussive forces of chakra that slam against the opponent with great strength. Tsuji's more reliant on the palms technique, using her increased kicking capabilities to shut down tenketsu via her kicks, creating a difficult offensive that's hard to react to. Patience Stance The Patience Stance is largely the opposite of the Diligance Stance. Where the previous stance is a combination of aggression and taekwondo, the Patience Stance is about staying on the defensive, utilizing counter tactics to subdue the opponent. To assume the stance, the user goes back to orthodox. With their lead leg at the front, the user lowers their lead arm, keeping their hand open palmed. The following arm is bent and kept aligned with the shoulder. This allows the user to react against attacks with swift, defensive countermeasures and follow up with a swift retaliation. Being a more arm oriented stance, the user utilizes a combination of well timed feints and follow up with a nearly untrackable assault of following punches, all while keeping feints hidden within the assault. This stance increases the amount of chakra that flows within the arms to increase the amount of damage done with the punches. Kindness Stance The Kindness Stance is the final stance and is the purest out of the seven. While the previous stances relied on using other forms of offensive and defensive capabilities, the Kindness Stance enhances the abilities that the user is already capable of. In the case of a Hyuga, it enhances their Gentle Fist abilities first and foremost, going back to basics where the other stances introduced new methods of attack. To assume the stance, the user relaxes and goes into a basic orthodox stance, with their lead arm kept upwards and the hand aligned with the chin. The lead leg is kept distant from the following leg. The following arm rests down at the stomach, kept low to follow up on a strike. Under this stance, the user's natural abilities are enhanced to incredible levels. This allows Tsukai to utilize his Vacuum Palm to its absolute peak, capable of rendering mountains to rubble with a well placed palm strike. Tsuji's Eight Trigrams palms techniques are also greatly enhanced. Upon contact with just one tenketsu, her chakra can surge through the opponent's entire chakra pathway system, shutting down any tenketsu that lead into its path.